Show Me Your Love
by Asano Kaze
Summary: "Dia tidak pernah bertingkah manja, meminta bantuanku, berkata 'aku rindu kamu', 'aku kangen kamu', atau lainnya yang seperti itu. Ngomong 'aku suka' atau 'sayang' kamu aja nggak pernah!"/"...karena jika aku meminta lebih dari itu, maka mungkin aku akan kehilanganmu,"/Warning inside. Review, please?


"Aku... Aku suka padamu." Ucapan dari pria berambut _deep blue_ yang ada di hadapannya mengagetkan gadis bermata _emerald_ yang sedang membaca buku itu.

"...apa?"

**Show Me Your Love **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**This story belong to me  
**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC**

**Rated : T(Just in case)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Show Me YourLove**

"Teme!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut spiky dengan nyaring. Namun laki-laki yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Teme' itu tetap sibuk melamun sendiri di pinggir lapangan basket. Kesal karena tidak ditanggapi, laki-laki berambut spiky itu pun melemparkan sebuah bola basket tepat ke arah si 'Teme.'

"Teme! Tangkap!" Begitu menyadari sebuah bola melayang tepat ke arahnya, si laki-laki _deep blue_ yang bernama asli Sasuke itu pun segera menangkapnya dengan gesit dan melemparkannya kembali ke arah laki-laki berambut spiky berwarna kuning, Naruto.

DUK!

"Argh!" rintih Naruto yang kepalanya terkena bola hasil dari lemparan Sasuke. "Teme! Kau licik sekali!"

Sasuke memalingkan tatapannya kepada Naruto. "Kau berisik sekali Dobe. Mengganggu saja," balas Sasuke dingin.

"Ck, kau ini Teme. Itu kan salahmu sendiri! Diajak mengobrol mengenai Hinata malah melamun," cibir Naruto.

"Justru karena mengenai Hinata," dengus Sasuke pelan.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto langsung merasakan _shock_ seketika. "Ada apa dengan Hinata?!" teriak Naruto panik sambil mengguncangkan bahu Sasuke. "Ada apa Teme?! Katakan padaku! Apa kau menyukai Hinata, hah?! Lalu Sakura kau bagaimana kan?! Pria macam apa kau yang mau merebut kekasih sahabatnya sendiri?!"

"Berisik! Tentu saja bukan itu maksudku!" jelas Sasuke kesal karena sudah lelah menghadapi tingkah temannya yang satu ini. "Yang kumaksud itu adalah tentang bagaimana selama ini tingkah Hinata di depanmu sebagai seorang pacar! Apakah dia manja, peduli, cerewet atau apa lah!"

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, ia tampak seperti sedang berpikir. "Oh... Hehe... Hmm, jujur saja aku masih 'agak ' kurang mengerti dengan apa yang kamu maksudkan, tapi satu hal yang pasti... Saat bersamaku, dia tetap jadi diri dia yang biasanya. Yah, kau tahu kan apa yang kumaksud? Sifat pemalunya itu," terang Naruto yang pipinya sudah bersemu merah begitu saja sambil menyeka hidungnya karena malu.

"Apa... Dia pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang bersifat menyatakan perasaan atau menjelaskan perasaannya padamu? Seperti aku suka kamu, aku butuh kamu, atau aku kangen kamu... mungkin?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya agak bodoh namun dikeluarkan dengan nada serius oleh seorang Uchiha yang jenius. "Sasuke... Kau mengerikan..." ucap Naruto sembari menggeser posisi duduknya menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membalas ocehan Naruto dengan _deathglare_. Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung merinding sendiri. "O-oke, kau tidak mengerikan," ralatnya cepat-cepat. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Ntah kenapa, sejak berpacaran dengan Sakura kau agak berubah."

"Berubah bagaimana?" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Yah... Jadi lebih tergapai... mungkin?" komentar Naruto ragu. "Tidak secuek yang dulu. Lebih gampang diajak ngobrol dan terbuka. Bahkan kau yang biasanya diam ini, mengajakku untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang menurutmu serius. Apa lagi ini mengenai cewek! C-E-W-E-K!" tambahnya lagi dengan penekanan dikata 'cewek'.

"Ck, itu kau saja yang berlebihan," dengus Sasuke. "Lagipula, secuek-cueknya aku dulu, aku masih kalah cuek dari Sakura," sambung Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecut.

Alis kanan Naruto naik satu centi karena bingung. "Cuek bagaimana maksudmu?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan apa yang dimaksudnya. "Dia tidak pernah bertingkah manja, meminta bantuanku, berkata 'aku rindu kamu', 'aku kangen kamu', atau lainnya yang seperti itu. Ngomong 'aku suka' atau 'sayang' kamu aja nggak pernah!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Mungkin dia malu...?" jawab Naruto sambil mengingat pacarnya yang memang sangat pemalu itu. "Kamu pernah bertingkah manja dan ngomong suka atau kangen gitu juga nggak ke dia? " tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke terdiam, dan kemudian ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil gugup. "Err... pernah... satu bulan yang lalu, waktu aku nembak dia. Kalau manja dan hal-hal norak kayak gitu nggak pernah lah. Aku kan cowok..." balas Sasuke cepat sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'pantas-saja-dia-tidak-pernah-mengucapkannya-kau-sendiri-juga begitu'. "Tapi tetap saja aku pernah mengatakannya sekali! Dan asal kau tahu saja, saat aku menembak pun dia hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun! Aku tidak mau mengatakannya lagi sampai saat dia mengucapkan atau melakukan sesuatu yang memperlihatkan kalau dia memang suka padaku!" ucap Sasuke cepat karena gerah melihat tatapan Naruto. Sebagai seseorang yang bermarga Uchiha, Sasuke memang sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Ia tidak akan mau dianggap orang kalau perasaannya seperti bertepuk sebelah tangan dan juga kekanak-kanakan karena bersikap manja pada pacarnya.

"Hmm, lalu kau mau bagaimana?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak. "Biasanya, kau dan Hinata bagaimana mengenai hal yang begituan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Bagaimana ya? Ehm, sepertinya biasa saja. Lagipula aku memang selalu mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya, tidak seperti orang lain..." sindir Naruto yang kemudian mendapatkan hadiah sebuah jitakan dari Sasuke di kepalanya. "Aww! Kau ini berlebihan sekali sih! Aku kan tidak sedang menyindirmu!" bela Naruto pada dirinya sendiri yang kembali dibalas dengan _deathglare_ dari Sasuke. Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang malang sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Seperti yang telah kukatakan, tidak ada hal spesial yang telah kami lakukan. Tapi mungkin kau bisa mencoba ini pada Sakura..." Naruto merapatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Sasuke, dan ia pun mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

.

.

Gadis berambut _pink_ yang bernama Sakura itu sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya, hingga tiba-tiba seseorang berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan dirinya. "Mulai sabtu besok, aku akan pergi," ucap Sasuke mencoba memulai percakapan.

"...Ke Inggris, selama tiga minggu. Ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan oleh kakek padaku," tambah Sasuke lagi.

Namun sayang, gadis di sebelahnya masih tetap diam. 'Apa dia pakai headset?' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Tetapi setelah diteliti lebih jauh dengan Sasuke, ia tidak dapat menemukan kabel yang seharusnya akan terlihat jika Sakura menggunakan headset.

"Oh," jawab Sakura tiba-tiba dengan nada yang sepertinya tidak peduli sama sekali.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. 'Usul Naruto tidak ada gunanya,' desah Sasuke dalam hati. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke segera pergi meniggalkan Sakura terlebih dahulu, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan, "maaf, aku duluan. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

.

.

"Bagaimana Teme?" tanya Naruto semangat sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sebelumnya sedang melamun tetap diam di tempat sambil berkata, "Gagal" dengan suara pelan.

Naruto tak tega melihat sahabatnya sejak masih bayi itu lesu seperti ini. "Bagaimana kalau kau beri hadiah?" celetuk Naruto.

"Hadiah?" jawab Sasuke cepat dan segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa sahabatnya ini sepertinya tertarik dengan apa yang dia katakan. "Iya, hadiah. Kemarin, iseng-iseng aku meminta pendapat Sai. Dan Sai mengatakan kalau Ino paling senang jika ia diberikan hadiah. Walaupun Ino hampir sama sepertiku—yang dapat dengan mudahnya mengatakan suka dan bertingkah manja di depan orang yang kita suka—tapi tetap saja, menurut Sai, Ino akan selalu mengatakan rasa suka atau sayangnya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar gembira, sesaat setelah Sai memberikannya hadiah. Mungkin kau bisa mencobanya?" usul Naruto dengan semangat. Sasuke pun tampak mulai memikirkan perkataan Naruto tersebut.

.

.

Sakura duduk termenung menatap mp3-nya yang rusak di atas meja. Sudah cukup lama Sakura membelinya, mungkin sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Namun apadaya, Sakura harus menerima kenyataan bahwa benda kecil berwarna merah itu tidak dapat digunakan lagi karena telah terlindas ban mobil saat jatuh di jalan. Sakura baru saja akan membuang mp3-nya itu saat tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul.

"Hei, ini untukmu," ucap Sasuke tanpa basa basi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang lumayan kecil berwarna _silver_ pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung saat menerima kotak itu. "Sudah, buka saja," jelas Sasuke. Sesuai ucapan Sasuke, Sakura pun membuka kotak kecil yang berada di atas tangannya.

Sebuah iPod berwarna merah metalik tengah terletak manis di dalam kotak itu. Sakura terdiam kaku melihat apa yang ia lihat. Segera setelah sadar, ia pun menatap wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk.

"Bagaimana? Apa kamu suka?" tanya Sasuke waswas.

Sakura terdiam dan kembali menatap iPod yang sangat terkesan elegan itu. "Terima kasih," ucap Sakura singkat dan datar, lalu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Sasuke terdiam melihat tingkah Sakura. 'Gagal kah?' bisiknya dalam hati.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian Sasuke memberikan Sakura sebuah iPod, namun sampai sekarang, tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke melihat Sakura menggunakannya. Sasuke sudah hampir menyerah sampai saat dia berjumpa dengan Karin yang merupakan sepupu dari Naruto. Ide terakhirpun terlintas dibenaknya.

.

.

Sakura sedang membaca novel dengan serius sambil sesekali menyesap cokelat hangat yang terhidang di hadapannya. Ia masih sibuk membayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam novel tersebut sampai tak berapa lama kemudian muncul pasangan yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat dia berada. Konsentrasi Sakura sedikit terusik saat melihat laki – laki berambut biru yang datang dengan gadis berambut merah itu.

'Sasuke?'

.

Sasuke mencoba curi – curi pandang ke arah Sakura setiap lima menit sekali untuk melihat reaksinya—Sakura—saat ia sedang pergi dengan gadis lain. Tidak ada omongan penting yang dibahasnya dengan Karin. Dari awal, mereka—bersama dengan Naruto—memang telah merencanakan ini. Jadi Karin memaklumi saja jika terkadang jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke 'agak' tidak nyambung karena memang Sasuke-nya sendiri tengah sibuk dengan urusannya.

Sudah sejam berlalu sejak Sasuke dan Karin tiba di cafe ini, namun ntah kenapa sampai sekarang Sakura sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya perubahan pada tingkah maupun ekspresi. Sasuke yang sudah lelah menunggu pun mulai membuang nafas dengan kesal. Adalah suatu hal yang tidak mungkin sekali jika Sakura tidak melihat mereka, karena mereka hanya berjarak dua meja darinya—Sakura—pikir Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pun Sakura tampak berkemas – kemas siap untuk pergi. Sasuke masih terus memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Namun, bahkan saat Sakura berjalan melewati mereka pun, Sasuke tidak menangkap sedikitpun reaksi dari Sakura. Ia masih terus memandangi punggung gadis berambut _pink_ itu sampai saat sosoknya tak lagi kelihatan.

"Sasuke?" tegur Karin hati – hati saat melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Karin, aku pulang duluan. Sorry," balas Sasuke singkat yang kemudian pergi begitu saja. Karin hanya mengangguk ringan sebagai balasan. 'Kasian anak itu,' gumam Karin dalam hati.

.

Sasuke terus melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. 'Tahan Sasuke, tahan, mungkin dia akan menanyakannya lewat SMS atau justru menelepon. Sabar, Sasuke,' hiburnya dalam hati sambil terus berharap.

.

Tiga jam berlalu sudah sejak Sasuke berhenti memarkirkan motornya di dekat sebuah sungai kecil. Tiga jam pula lamanya, dan dia masih belum mendapatkan SMS maupun telepon dari Sakura. Langit sore telah berganti dengan gelapnya malam. Terang cahaya bulan dan bintang tak ada satu pun yang tampak karena tertutup langit mendung. Tetapi Sasuke masih tetap diam termenung menatap kosong ke arah aliran sungai jernih yang mengalir di hadapannya.

Setetes demi setetes hujan pun membasahi bumi tempat Sasuke berpijak. Dalam hitungan detik saja daerah tempat Sasuke termasuk dirnya sendiri sudah basah tersiram hujan.

"Hah, betapa bodohnya aku mengharapkanmu Sakura! Kenapa aku masih saja berpikir bahwa kau menyukaiku? Padahal, selama ini tidak ada satupun tindakan yang kau lakukan yang bisa membuktikan bahwa kau suka padaku!"

"Telepon? Jangan bercanda! SMS saja kalau bukan aku yang mulai kau tidak akan memulainya! Aku sudah capek untuk terus berpura – pura seperti ini Sakura! Berpura – pura bahwa perasaanku ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan!"

Teriakan frustasi Sasuke tertutup oleh suara gemuruh hujan, begitu pula dengan air mata yang menuruni pipinya, tercampur dengan tetes – tetes butiran air yang terus menetes dari langit malam.

.

Sasuke terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak peduli dengan licinnya aspal dan rasa sakit bagaikan tertusuk jarum di kulit yang disebabkan oleh hujan. Bibirnya yang biasanya merah itu pun sudah memucat. Seluruh badannya menggigil kedinginan. Dia tidak peduli. Dan tidak mau untuk peduli lagi. Hal yang sangat ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah memacu gas motornya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dengan sekencang – kencangnya.

Karena kecepatannya yang tidak wajar dan ditambah dengan derasnya hujan, Sasuke pun tidak dapat melihat ke depan dengan jelas. Matanya terlalu pedih untuk terus terbuka selama beberapa detik, sehingga ia menjadi lebih sering untuk mengedipkannya. Kesulitan dalam penglihatan memang berpengaruh besar. Sasuke baru saja kembali membuka kelopak matanya saat menyadari ada dua buah cahaya kuning yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah berlawanan. Dengan berusaha sebisanya, Sasuke segera membanting stang motornya ke arah lain.

'Hei, jawab aku Sakura. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mati?'

Dalam hitungan detik setelahnya, suara tabrakan yang nyaring pun terdengar keras.

.

Sakura tampak sedang berlari di koridor sebuah rumah sakit. Nafasnya memburu. Ia baru saja menerima telepon dari Naruto bahwa Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok gadis berambut merah yang bersama dengan Sasuke tadi sore. Dalam diam Sakura terus mengawasi pacanya—dia sendiri tidak yakin kalau dia masih berpacaran dengan Sasuke semenjak kejadian tadi sore—yang tidak sadarkan diri dari kaca di pintu.

.

Setelah tiga hari tidak sadarkan diri, Sasuke pun akhirnya mulai siuman. Saat ia membuka matanya, wajah pertama yang terlihat adalah Naruto. Kecewa? Ntahlah, dia tidak tahu lagi harus merasakan apa. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Kecewa, sedih, kesal, dan lainnya.

"TEME! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!" teriak Naruto semangat yang lansung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Dobe, jangan memelukku! Ini memalukkan! Lagipula apa kau ingin menghancurkan semua tulangku hah?" gusar Sasuke yang langsung menjauhkan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Orangnya sendiri hanya nyengir – nyengir tidak jelas.

"Dobe, apa dia pernah datang kesini?" bisik Sasuke pelan. Naruto terdiam dan tampak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya yang baru saja sadar itu. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, Sasuke pun menambahkan, "Sudah tidak usah kau jawab. Aku sudah tahu, atau mungkin aku malah sudah memperkirakannya."

.

.

Sudah dua minggu semenjak Sasuke mulai kembali masuk sekolah. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke maupun Sakura terlihat sedang mengobrol antara satu sama lain. Hubungan yang sudah jauh itu pun semakin terlihat jaraknya. Mereka berdua saling sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing, atau mungkin berpura – pura sibuk untuk menyembunyikan yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke sudak tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua kegilaan ini. Ia tidak lagi mau untuk ambil pusing. Jika memang harus berakhir, maka ia akan membiarkannya. Setidaknya, sekarang ia hanya ingin membuat semuanya jelas. Baik mengenai hubungan mereka, maupun perasaan Sakura padanya.

.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Sasuke pun segera menghampiri meja Sakura yang berada di depannya. "Sakura, sepulang sekolah ada yang mau aku bicarakan di atap gedung sekolah," terang Sasuke singkat. Sakura menatap Sasuke diam lalu mengangguk kecil.

.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi nyaring, Sakura pun segera naik ke atap sekolah. Sasuke yang bolos jam terakhir sudah terlebih dahulu di sana. Setelah tiba, Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri memunggunginya sambil menatap ke bawah. Angin bertiup cukup kencang di atas sana.

"Kau... kau sebut apa hubungan kita sekarang ini?" ucap Sasuke pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Sakura. Sakura maju beberapa langkah dan kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke.

"...Aku tidak tahu," balas Sakura singkat.

"Heh, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu? Bukannya kau sendiri yang memulai semua ini?" balas Sasuke sarkastik. Sakura diam saja. Sasuke yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi pun ikut duduk. Wajahnya dipalingkan ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi Sakura! Aku sudah kehabisan ide, kata – kata maupun keyakinan untuk meyakini bahwa kau juga suka padaku! Tingkahmu membuatku serba salah! Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Saat aku menembakmu, kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun hingga sekarang! Dan kau bahkan tidak ada disaat aku paling membutuhkanmu!" teriak Sasuke. "Mungkin, memang lebih baik kalau kita putus..."

DEG

"Kalau itu memang keputusanmu, baiklah..." jawab Sakura. "Maaf sudah membebanimu hingga seperti ini, aku sungguh sangat meminta maaf... Maaf Sasuke, aku ada acara sore ini, jadi tidak bisa lama – lama, aku duluan ya," pamit Sakura singkat sebelum pergi.

'Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun, kau langsung mencampakkanku begitu saja Sakura.'

Sasuke terlalu sibuk memikirkan perasaannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari air mata yang telah ditahan mati – matian oleh Sakura hingga badannya sedikit gemetar. 'Tahan Sakura, jangan biarkan air matamu terlihat Sasuke. Jangan sampai Sasuke kembali terbebani olehmu.'

.

Sakura menatap foto Sasuke di laptopnya dengan tatapan nanar. Semua ingatannya melayang pada saat – saat mereka memulai pacaran. Saat Sasuke menembaknya, ingin sekali ia mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Sasuke, namun semua untaian kata – kata itu bagaikan terhenti di tenggorokan.

Setiap menyentuh handphone, ia juga selalu ingin untuk mengirim sebuah SMS kepada Sasuke. Seperti bertanya dia sedang apa, sudah makan atau belum, hal remeh lainnya serta berbicara panjang lebar mengenai apa saja yang ia alami hari itu. Namun ia takut jika nantinya SMS itu akan mengganggu Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke bilang bahwa ia akan pergi ke Inggris, ingin sekali rasanya Sakura bertanya – tanya lebih jauh. Dia pergi dengan siapa, bagaimana dengan sekolah, dan masih banyak lagi. Tetapi ia juga takut bahwa Sasuke akan menganggapnya terlalu berisik karena banyak bertanya. Makanya ia lebih memilih diam, walaupun hati kecilnya berkata bahwa ia pasti akan merindukan lelaki berambut _deep blue_ itu.

Sakura menatap kotak kecil berwarna _silver_ di sampingnya. iPod pemberian Sasuke itu masih terbungkus rapih. Sampai saat ini, Sakura belum pernah sekalipun menggunakannya. Ia takut apabila ia menggunakannya, maka benda kecil yang berharga pemberian Sasuke itu akan rusak. Waktu Sasuke memberikan iPod padanya, ingin sekali rasanya Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak – banyaknya. Namun ia tidak ingin Sasuke menganggapnya cewek matre, sehingga yang terucap justru ucapan terima kasih yang terdengar dingin dan tidak tulus.

Pikiran Sakura juga melayang pada kejadian sore di cafe. Saat menyadari Sasuke bersama gadis lain, Sakura langsung _shock_. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri Sasuke dan bertanya siapa gadis itu. Tetapi lagi dan lagi, Sakura takut, apabila ia mendatangi Sasuke dan bertanya mungkin Sasuke akan marah padanya. Bagaimana jika ternyata gadis itu adalah gadis yang diincar Sasuke selama ini, jika memang benar, maka berarti ia akan merusak rencana Sasuke. Setelah menimbang – nimbang, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk berpura – pura tidak peduli dan juga tidak mengenal Sasuke. Dan yang terpenting, ia tidak akan menanyakan masalah ini pada Sasuke nantinya. Karena menurut Sakura, ini adalah urusan pribadi Sasuke, walaupun sebenarnya hati kecilnya memberontak habis – habisan.

Dan yang terakhir, saat Sasuke kecelakaan. Ingin sekali Sakura berada 24 jam disamping Sasuke, menunggu hingga ia sadar. Tapi Sakura tahu ia tidak bisa. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak mungkin bisa menggantikan posisi gadis berambut merah itu. Gadis itu juga lah alasan kenapa dia lebih memilih untuk mengawasi Sasuke hanya dari jendela pintu. Gadis itu yang membuatnya ragu untuk melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam. Sakura berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Sasuke lebih membutuhkan gadis itu ketimbang dirinya.

'Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi Sakura! Aku sudah kehabisan ide, kata – kata maupun keyakinan untuk meyakini bahwa kau juga suka padaku! Tingkahmu membuatku serba salah! Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Saat aku menembakmu, kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun hingga sekarang! Dan kau bahkan tidak ada disaat aku paling membutuhkanmu!'

DEG

Tiba – tiba saja Sakura terhenyak saat menyadari perkataan Sasuke. "Bu-bukankah itu berarti kalau Sasuke..." kalimat Sakura terputus saat ia kembali menyadari kesalahannya. Ia baru sadar jika ternyata semua pemikirannya itu tidak lebih dari kemungkinan. Dugaan sepihak darinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah benar – benar mengerti apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Ia terlalu takut dengan kenyataan jika dia berbuat salah maka Sasuke akan meninggalkannya. Namun sekarang justru lain. Sasuke malah meninggalkannya karena kemungkinan – kemungkinan dan dugaan yang menurutnya akan menjadi nyata. Padahal sampai kapan pun, dugaan itu tidak akan mungikin menjadi kenyataan hingga hal itu benar – benar terjadi.

Tersadar akan kebodohannya itu, tangisan yang berusaha ditahannya pun kembali pecah. Ia menyesali betapa bodohnya dia. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia yakin Sasuke tidak akan percaya pada apa saja yang dikatakannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga Sakura tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa mengulang kembali waktu yang telah terlewati.

.

Sasuke terus menggonta ganti siaran TV, tapi tak ada satu pun yang cukup menarik untuk dilihat olehnya. Pikirannya masih _blank_ atas kejadian tadi sore. Semuanya begitu absurd. Pikirannya mengatakan bahwa hal yang tadi telah dilakukannya adalah hal yang benar, tetapi ntah kenapa hatinya mengatakan tidak. Hatinya masih terus tidak bisa percaya bahwa ia telah memutuskan Sakura.

"Tsk, sial!" amuknya sambill melempar remote TV ke sembarang tepat. Ia pun segera berbaring di sofa dengan lemas. Pikirannya kacau.

.

.

Bandara hari itu sesak dengan kumpulan manusia. Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat keramaian yang disuguhkan di depannya. Ia benci tempat yang ramai dan sesak seperti ini. Namun apadaya, Ia terpaksa menjemput Kaa-sannya yang sedang datang berkunjung. Selama ini ia memang hidup sendiri, terpisah dengan keluarganya. Sebenarnya belum lama ini, Kaa-sannya juga baru saja datang mengunjunginya saat dia kecelakaan. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa lama – lama karena ada sebuah urusan.

"Sasuke!" teriak seorang wanita berambut _deep blue_ yang panjang kearah Sasuke. Langkahnya tampak sangat cepat namun tetap terkesan anggun. "Maaf ya, kau lama menunggu," ucapnya sambil tertawa lembut.

Sasuke melirik wanita cantik yang sudah berumur itu, lalu segera mengambil koper yang tadi dibawa Kaa-sannya. "Sudahlah, Kaa-san," balas Sasuke singkat dan kemudian mulai berjalan. Kaa-sannya hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah anak bungsunya itu.

.

"Kau tidak berubah ya," tegur Mikoto—Kaa-san Sasuke—sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke yang lagi memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan raya tampak sedikit terheran. "Maksudnya?" tanyanya singkat. Kedua tangannya tetap memegang stir mobil. Jika bukan karena menjemput Kaa-sannya, Sasuke akan lebih memilih untuk menggunakan sepeda motor atau justru jalan kaki. Menurutnya salah satu dari kedua itu lebih praktis. Karena tidak akan membuatnya terjebak macet.

"Sifat sok kerenmu itu. Bahkan di depan Kaa-sanmu pun kau masih bertingkah begitu," sambung Mikoto lagi. "Sudah berapa perempuan yang terpikat dengan sifat sok keren milikmu, hah? Padahal kalau tahu sifat aslimu yang _childish_ itu, aku ragu mereka masih akan mengejar – ngejarmu," ejek Mikoto sambil menyengir lebar.

"Hah, Kaa-san apaan sih," balas Sasuke malas – malasan.

"Tapi ingat Sasuke," tiba – tiba suara Mikoto terkesan serius. Sasuke yang mendengarnya malah jadi bingung sendiri. 'Kaa-sanku ini semakin tidak jelas saja,' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Boleh – boleh saja jika banyak wanita yang mengejarmu. Tapi, tidak semua wanita boleh kau perlakukan dengan spesial. Hanya wanita yang kau suka saja lah yang boleh mendapatkan perlakuan spesial darimu," ucap Mikoto menasehati.

Alhasil, semakin bingung lah Sasuke dibuatnya. "Kaa-san ini ngomong apaan sih?"

Mikoto tampak terkejut dengan jawaban anaknya barusan. "Apa? Kau tidak mengerti apa yang Kaa-san maksudkan?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai tanda. "Ya ampun. Yang Kaa-san maksud itu mengenai dua gadis yang selalu mengunjungimu selama kau tidak sadar," jelas Mikoto.

Sasuke langsung mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak saat mendengar penjelasan Kaa-sannya. Hal itu cukup membuat Mikoto maju dari tempat duduknya beberapa centi. Baru saja ia akan memarahi anaknya, namun tidak jadi karena melihat reaksi anaknya yang tampak _shock_ itu. "A-ada apa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Seperti apa sosok mereka berdua Kaa-san?" sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Ehm, itu, yang satu memakai kacamata dan rambutnya berwarna merah, dan yang satu lagi rambutnya warna _pink_," balas Mikoto sambil berusaha mengingat – ingat. "Oh iya, kalau Kaa-san ingat – ingat lagi, gadis berambut _pink_ itu tidak pernah masuk ke dalam. Ia hanya akan melihatmu dari kaca di pintu dan dia juga berkunjung setiap hari. Setidaknya selama Kaa-san tiga hari menjagamu, ia selalu ada disana." Seperti menyadari sesuatu, Mikoto menyambung perkataannya dengan panik. "Jawab Kaa-san Sasuke! Apakah dia stalker?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru kembali menjalankan mobilnya, dan langsung dipacu dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Sasuke jawab pertanyaan Kaa-san!" teriak Mikoto panik. Ia takut bila memang ketampanan anaknya itu telah mengubah para gadis menjadi seorang stalker mengerikan yang akan selalu memfoto Sasuke dimana saja.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya begitu saja dan berlari pergi. Mikoto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepala. "Hah, dasar anak itu," dengusnya pelan.

.

Sakura tampak sedang berjalan sendirian sambil membawa tiga plastik berwarna putih yang berisi penuh dengan bahan makanan. Ia baru saja pulang dari supermarket yang letaknya lumayan jauh. Sebenarnya Sakura terlalu malas untuk keluar rumah sendiri seperti ini. Malam – malam, bawa belanjaan yang berat dan sendirian. Namun apadaya, Kaa-sannya mengancam tidak akan memberikannya jatah uang saku jika ia tidak segera melaksanakannya.

"Tsk, kenapa Kaa-san harus memberikanku daftar belanjaan yang banyak seperti ini sih? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau anaknya ini seorang perempuan dan harus lewat jalan yang sepi dan angker seperti ini sendirian?" keluh Sakura kesal. Saat pergi tadi ia memang bisa lari secepat kilat untuk menghindari daerah angker ini. Tapi sekarang? Tidak mungkin ia bisa berlari lagi. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Belum lagi sambil menenteng tiga plastik yang penuh dan berat. Tangannya saja sudah berasa mau putus. Dan jika dia berlari, bisa saja semua bahan makanan yang ada disitu akan hancur karena gerakan – gerakan saat dia lari.

KRASAK!

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba – tiba saja bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sesaat kemudian Sakura pun kembali melangkahkan kakiknya. Kali ini dengan sedikit lebih cepat.

KRASAK!

Sakura kembali mempercepat langkahnya. Pikirannya berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa itu hanyalah suara hewan yang bersembunyi di balik semak – semak. Sama – samar ia dapat mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang tampaknya mengarah ke arahnya dari arah belakang. Mencoba berpikir positif, Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tampak dengan jelas sesosok makhluk serba hitam yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Panik, kaget, shock, takut, semuanya pun bercampur menjadi satu. Sakura tidak peduli lagi, dengan semua tenaga yang tersisa, ia pun berlari sekencang – kencangnya. Semua bahan makanan yang ada di dalam plastik itu saling bertabrakan. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah ia harus berlari sekencang – kencangnya. Dan jika nanti sosok itu memegangnya, maka ia akan mengikhlaskan seluruh isi belanjaan itu untuk dilempar ke arah bayangan gelap tadi. Ia percaya bahwa secerewet apapun Kaa-sannya, tapi pasti Kaa-sannya akan tetap lebih memilih dia daripada belanjaan – belanjaan itu.

Ditengah pikirannya yang semrawut, Sakura dapat mendengar suara langkah itu makin jelas. 'Matilah aku!' teriaknya dalam hati. Saat Sakura lengah, sosok itu pun memegang pundak Sakura, dan memutar badannya. Sakura yang tidak tahan dengan semua itu pun hanya bisa menutup mata kuat – kuat.

"Sakura!" Mendengar suara dan aroma tubuh yang tidak asing itu pun Sakura segera membuka matanya dan mendapatkan Sasuke yang tepat berada di depannya. Melihat kalau itu adalah Sasuke, tangis Sakura pun pecah. Selain karena ternyata sosok itu bukanlah hantu melainkan Sasuke, Sakura juga menangis karena laki – laki yang sangat disayanginya itu muncul di hadapannya.

Melihat reaksi Sakura, Sasuke pun menjadi heran sendiri. Ia pun segera mengambil dua belanjaan yang dibawa Sakura dan membawa Sakura ke taman terdekat untuk menenangkan diri.

.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Sakura pun bisa menenangkan diri dan yakin kalau yang ada di sampingnya sekarang adalah Sasuke. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke diam dan menghembuskan nafas beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidak bereaksi saat aku cerita bahwa aku akan pergi ke Inggris? Kenapa tidak pernah memakai iPod yang aku berikan? Kenapa tidak cemburu saat melihatku bersama gadis lain waktu di cafe? Kenapa tidak cerita bahwa selama aku dirawat kau selalu datang untuk menjengukku?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Ia tidak tahu, apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, atau justru hanya diam. 'Apa Sasuke akan percaya padaku? Bagaimana jika dia tidak percaya? Bagaimana jika Sasuke beranggapan kalau aku hanya berpura – pura,' gumam Sakura ragu.

Sakura masih saja sibuk berkelut dengan pikirannya sampai saat tiba – tiba saja Sasuke memotong pikirannya dengan pernyataan, "Dan Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapunsaat aku menembakmu?"

BAM!

Detik itu juga konsentrasi Sakura langsung pecah. Ia segera berpaling menghadap Sasuke. Dan wajahnya langsung memucat begitu menyadari _onyx_ yang kelam itu memberikan tatapan menusuk ke arah _emerald_ milknya, meminta atau bahkan memaksanya untuk memberikan jawaban.

"A-a... Itu.." Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Sementara Sasuke tetap diam ditempat dan terus menerus memberikan aura yang terasa bagaikan tekanan buat Sakura. "A-aku buru – buru!" Ucap Sakura panik dan siap untuk lari. Namun sial baginya, karena dengan satu gerakan cepat Sasuke segera memegang lengannya dengan kuat dan memaksanya untuk kembali duduk.

"Duduk," perintah Sasuke dengan suara yang dingin dan tegas. Sakura yang takut dan sadar bahwa dirinya tidak bisa kabur pun mulai kembali duduk. "Ayo jelaskan semua alasannya."

"A-apakah harus semuanya?" jawab Sakura ragu yang hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan tatapan yang semkin tajam. "A-aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Aku tidak berani melihat wajahmu." Tanpa aba - aba, Sasuke langsung memendekkan jarak diantara dirinya dan Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu. Sakura yang kaget dengan tingkah Sasuke itu pun wajahnya segera bersemu merah padam. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Sekarang bicaralah. Kalau kupeluk, kau tak akan bisa melihat wajahku kan? Dan dengan begini kau juga tidak akan bisa kabur," balas Sasuke cuek. "Sekarang bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkan dan percaya dengan semua alasan yang aku berikan."

Sampai beberapa saat tadi Sakura masih berusaha untuk mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, mencoba untuk melihat reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke, tetapi begitu mendengar perkataannya barusan pun Sakura berhenti mencoba dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin mencegahmu untuk pergi tetapi aku takut jika nantinya kau akan berpikir kalau aku terlalu ingin ikut campur. Aku tidak ingin benda berharga yang kau berikan itu rusak jika kupakai, jadi aku menyimpannya baik - baik. Aku cemburu dan ingin bertanya padamu, meminta penjelasan namun khawatir jika ternyata gadis itu adalah gadis yang sebenarnya kau cintai. Karena menurutku tidak ada gunanya bercerita mengenai hal sepele seperti itu, karena aku yakin bagimu yang terpenting adalah gadis berambut merah itu."

Sakura memberi jeda pada kalimat-kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya. "Aku tidak mau mengatakan apapun karena,"

"Karena bagiku bisa berpacaran denganmu itu sudah merupakan suatu hal yang luar biasa sampai ke saat dimana aku tidak dapat berkata apapun saking senangnya. Aku sayang padamu dan tidak ingin mengekangmu dengan semua keegoisan yang aku miliki. Aku, aku selalu ingin bersamamu, cerita denganmu, tertawa bersama, dan melalui banyak hal. Tetapi aku tidak berani, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membayangkannya. Aku takut jika nantinya aku akan terjatuh dari tempat yang sangat tinggi. Bagiku sudah cukup hanya dengan menerima SMS darimu dan mendengar suaramu setiap harinya, karena jika aku meminta lebih dari itu, maka mungkin aku akan kehilanganmu," terang Sakura dengan suara pelan dan senyum yang nanar tersungging di wajahnya. Bulir-bulir air mata sudah mulai bertumpuk di matanya, siap untuk mengalir dengan deras.

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup jidat Sakura. "Dengar Sakura, aku ini milikmu. Aku hanya akan menembak gadis yang aku sukai, yaitu dirimu. Kau boleh mengutarakan semua perasaanmu padaku sesuka hatimu. Katakanlah semua yang ingin kau katakan, karena aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Jadi jangan takut lagi kalau kau akan kehilangan aku. Oke?" tutur Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala Sakura. Dan meledaklah tangis Sakura sembari membalas pelukkan erat Sasuke, seakan-akan takut jika Sasuke akan menghilang dengan tiba-tiba.

.

.

Sasuke tampak sedang berdiri sambil melihat jamnya di depan sebuah gedung bioskop. Sudah 15 menit, dan pacarnya itu belum kelihatan juga batang hidungnya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, terlihat dua orang gadis tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Hai, sendirian?" tanya kedua gadis itu berbarengan. Sasuke yang menyadari pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya baru saja akan menjawab sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya sambil berkata, "Maaf, dia pacarku." Sasuke langsung menoleh kepada si sumber suara dan tersenyum kecil, yang kemudian dibalas cengiran lebar oleh si gadis berambut _pink_itu.

**~OWARI~**

Uwaaaaa! Tamat juga akhirnyaaa!

Ini projek lama yang nggak selesai-selesai karena malas mau ngerjainnya. Setelah lama hiatus akhirnya aku comeback juga, hehe. Makasih buat yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca karyaku yang satu ini.

**How about give me some review, please?**


End file.
